


Summer Nights and Building Bridges

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [5]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Giant Ladybugs, Leaf Surfing, Minor Charactors, Multi, Musa has a concert, PTSD mentioned and sort of gone over, Some Humor, Some Plot, some trauma, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Summer has started and Valkyrie has been having nightmares about the Last Siege on Alfea. She knows she can't be the only one still reeling from what happened. Valkyrie reaches out to friends and loved ones, discovering that they can push through the trauma together.With each new, good, incredible memory made with friends and family, Valkyrie gains new ammo to fire back against the nightmares.





	1. The New Normal

**The New Normal**

 

 

            _Valkyrie had never felt so powerful before in her life. She was in charge, strong, the entire Army of Darkness at her command._

_She couldn’t help but smirk as she turned her army on their former masters, watching in glee as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were ripped apart._

_Fear radiated from her mother and the other teachers of Alfea, the students beginning to turn on her. Bloom fluttered her cutesy little wings at her, summoning up her power to attack her. Valkyrie cackled, her moral compass gone now that she’d had blood on her hands._

_She summoned her dragon back to the forefront, her army going back to toppling Alfea. “Valkyrie this isn’t you!” Bloom tried to reason with her. Valkyrie smirked._

_“Oh… But it is, Bloom.” She raised her hands and her dragon lashed out at Bloom, cutting right through her. The screams echoed and Valkyrie could feel the power surge inside of her. She would rule Magix, alone, and then she would turn it into Obsidian._

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

            She woke up, screaming and psychically lashing out. Her powers broke the lights in her room, her windows shattering. Cheshire gave a startled yowl, jumping off the bed.

            Her door opened up, her mother walking around the glass to hold her. “Mom!” She cried out, tears falling. Valkyrie hated to cry, hated feeling weak, but she could still feel the power inside of her. She could hear Bloom’s screams and feel the taste of blood in her mouth. Griffin smoothed her back and hair, trying to soothe her.

            “It’s okay… It was a nightmare, Valkyrie… Only a nightmare. They can’t hurt you.” Griffin tried to reason. Valkyrie caught her breath, wiping at her eyes.

            “It wasn’t them hurting me… It was me… Hurting everyone….” Her voice broke and she shook, holding tight to her mother. “I had the Army of Darkness under my control and I… I took advantage. I used them to kill the Trix coven once and for all. I… killed Bloom.” She sobbed, shaking.

            Griffin held her tight, trying to dispel the fear her daughter had. “Valkyrie… You’re not a killer. You may have the Flames of Death within you, but you are not a Harbinger of Death. That power you felt… It was overwhelming and I should have stopped you from taking control like that. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

            Valkyrie shook her head, taking a breath. “I had to take control… My dragon told me I had to. That my birthright was to control them.” Griffin sighed.

            “That may be so… But the heirs to Obsidian normally had more training than you did. And they normally don’t control them at 15.” Griffin reminded her. Valkyrie wiped at her eyes.

            “True….” She felt herself calming down, leaning into her mother. “I… I really made a mess in her.” She gave a weak smile. “Think we could fix it?” Griffin gave a nod, waving her hands with Valkyrie.

            The lights were fixed and the windows put back together. “Do you feel better? It’s early still, but I could make us breakfast. Pancakes sound good?” Valkyrie nodded slowly.

            “Please? I’ll be down in a little bit… I just… need to get myself together.” Griffin kissed her cheek.

            “I know it’s summer and you probably would rather hang out with your friends… But considering the dream you had…”

            “I don’t mind hanging out with my mom today.” Valkyrie smiled. “Are we going to be helping with the rebuilding of Cloud Tower?”

            Griffin smiled, standing up. “Not today… Magix is focusing mostly on Red Fountain since it completely crumbled… Alfea is getting a new east wing… And Cloud Tower will be developing new security measures.”

            “I bet Discorda and the dungeon monsters will be thrilled.” Valkyrie teased. Griffin chuckled.

            “They will.” She turned to leave. “And Valkyrie… Try not to worry too much about things.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

            Valkyrie relaxed on the couch, Cheshire in her lap, leaning against her mother. The movie credits played, the popcorn bowl empty. “So that marathon was a bust. I still don’t understand how you and my friends can enjoy the _Hyde_ series.”

            Griffin chuckled, reaching for her tea. “You just don’t appreciate the classics, Valkyrie.” Valkyrie snorted.

            “If that’s what you want to call it.” She grabbed her own drink. “Do you think I’ll continue having those nightmares?” Valkyrie asked, voice soft.

            Griffin bit her lip… “I don’t know… Trauma is different for everyone, Valkyrie.” The younger witch frowned, her nose scrunching a bit.

            “Trauma?”

            “We were fighting for lives, Valkyrie… Literally… That’s… That’s nothing short of traumatic. No matter how prepared you are or how strong you are.” Griffin set hers and Valkyrie’s drinks down, taking her daughter’s hands.

            “When we finally ended the Great War for Magic… There were nights none of us could sleep and we’d call each other up, just to try and make sense of it all.” Valkyrie bit her lip.

            “So… What helped you guys?” Valkyrie asked.

            “It’s different for everyone, Valkyrie…” Griffin tried. “For me… You helped me more than you’ll ever know. I could see you and I’d know we’d won… That… That you were safe.” Griffin held her daughter close. “Knowing that you were safe, that was all I needed.” Valkyrie gave a slow nod.

            “Maybe I should… Call and check in on the others… See how they’re doing…?” Valkyrie rose up, Cheshire growling a bit at being placed on the ground. Griffin gave a smile.

            “You do just that.”


	2. Old Friends Unite

**Old Friends Unite**

 

 

            “So why are we at the Red Fountain construction site again?” Valkyrie asked, looking around the former campus.

            Clean-up efforts were first on the construction agenda, and many of the teachers and older students were assisting the crew. Including Kota. “Well, we’re here to pick someone up for a little reunion lunch.” Kota teased.

            The girls rolled their eyes. “It’s not Harlan is it? Because I don’t feel like showing my bad side today.” Morgan told him.

            “And I don’t want to be the voice of reason right now.” Crystal complained. Kota smirked.

            “Don’t worry… I think you’ll like this surprise…” Kota led them to the forefront were Saladin and Codatorta were working with an ogre crew. Debris was being swept away what could be salvaged was placed on wheelbarrows.

            And among the workers was a familiar face they never thought they’d see again. A teen with long dark hair and a green tunic top with white pants. He was working on an easel, the new design for Red Fountain on the canvas.

            Morgan gasped, breaking out into a grin. “Helia!” She called, waving. Crystal gave a whistle.

            “Where have you been handsome? We’ve missed you!” Crystal teased, walking over. Helia grinned, waving them over and hugging each of the girls.

            “We could have used you, asshole.” Valkyrie half-frowned, playfully hitting his shoulder. Helia chuckled.

            “I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” He gave a sheepish smile. “But… After everything that happened this past year… And some long thoughts… I’ve decided maybe Red Fountain is where I’m needed. Though I’m going to be part of the groups who subdue instead of fight.”

            Morgan grinned, hugging him again, tightly. “I’m just so glad you’re back. We’ve missed you so much.” She pulled away, flushing a bit. “Do you have any idea how much we have to catch up on?”

            Helia laughed. “Oh I’ve been hearing stories.” He looked over to Valkyrie. “Like how you lost your temper and took down senior witches.” Valkyrie gave a laugh.

            “Technically, they were dropouts.” She reminded.

            “And they totally deserved the 3rd degree burns.” Crystal leaned against Kota. “They were way rude and just horrible. Even for witches.”

            “Oh, Helia, you also missed something grand… Valkyrie got a girlfriend. One that’ll actually put up with her.” Kota teased, winking at Valkyrie. Helia laughed.

            “Oh really? Guess I just missed it all.”

            “You missed fighting with the Army of Darkness. And the awakening of the Great Dragon inside of Bloom.” Morgan recounted.

            “But we’ll catch you up… If you’re willing to take a lunch break.” Crystal offered. Helia looked at his design and paused. Putting his brush up, he smiled to the group.

            “Let me just let my uncle know and then we can go.” He looked to Kota. “But we’ll probably have to work double time.”

            Kota sighed. “I wasn’t expecting to get home anytime soon, anyway…”

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

            The group were settled into their table at the White Horse, a little table set outside. All had ordered and Crystal was telling the tale of Black Mud Swamp.

            “I had to carry Valkyrie over the deep part of the swamp. She’s like four foot tall so she would’ve drowned otherwise.” Crystal laughed, drinking her tea. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

            “I am five foot, thank you. And you only carried me because I was getting stuck in the muck.” Valkyrie corrected, leaning back. Helia laughed.

            “Look, what you really want to know about is the rivalry between Sky and Riven. I mean, those two have been going at it since day one. And they’re great friends, but oh my Dragon do they go at it in the field.” Kota recounted.

            “They crashed into each other and nearly started a fist fight during the Day of the Royals.” Morgan shook her head. “It was… Something… Of course, that was when Riven was still spelled by Darcy and acting like a true ass.” Morgan amended.

            “Oh… And Valkyrie has a fairy posse.” Crystal teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

            “They are Flora’s friends… And one of them is my magic Counterpart. All I’ve done is be helpful and polite. Nothing more, nothing less.” Valkyrie countered.

            “Val… Brandon and Timmy told us how you rallied a bunch of Cloud Tower witches to defend Musa against Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.” Kota teased. “And you had no way of knowing that her friends would show up.”

            “Not to mention when you had us team up with Mirta to keep them from messing with Bloom.” Crystal smiled. “There’s no shame in fairy friends… Look at us with Morgan.”

            Helia took Valkyrie’s hand, a gesture of solidarity. “There were plenty of witches and fairies who were good friends at my art school. In fact, Princess Krystal of Linphea had a best friend who was a witch… Ederaviola. Though we called her Vi.” Helia admitted.

            Valkyrie sighed. “I know there’s no shame in it. I just…” She looked down. “I guess I’m worried about the other witches and their views. I know I shouldn’t. I mean, after what happened this past year, we’re all in a better place, respect wise… But I don’t want to be considered a lesser witch for my friendships.”

            Crystal snorted. “I dare one of those weak-willed witches to say anything to you about being friends with the Winx. I _dare_ them. You were the only witch willing to go head-to-head with those wicca-wannabes and you’re the only one who beat the hell out of them when they stormed Cloud Tower. And you have the entire Army of Darkness at your command. If _anyone_ says shit next year about you being friends with the Winx, I’ll turn them to stone.” Crystal growled.

            Kota whistled, kissing Crystal’s cheek. “Calm down a bit, Babe… You’re scary when you’re mad.” Valkyrie smiled.

            “I think it’s sweet that she’s still protective over me.” Valkyrie took a bite from her fries. “And you’re right, I shouldn’t be worried. I did what I was supposed to do…”

            Crystal sighed. “I’m an older sister… What can I say?” Helia smiled.

            “How are your brothers anyway?” Helia asked. “I’ve not seen them around… Aren’t they going to Red Fountain?” Crystal shook her head.

            “No… The boys are taking classes at the Eraklyon Institute. Apparently Dad still had contacts there…” Crystal shrugged. “But hey, at least I don’t have to worry too much about them…”

            “True…” Helia admitted. “Morgan, you’ve been having classes with your Papa, right? Is it weird? I ask because I’m going to have class with my uncle and… I want to know how to handle that sort of weirdness…”

            Morgan hummed, taking a sip from her strawberry milkshake. “It’s not as weird as everyone thinks… He’s a little harder on me than he is the other students, but I know what I’m doing.” She gave a smirk. “He’s actually taking a mini retreat to the Elven Realms. It’s evolution time.”

            “Evolution time? Want to share what that means to the rest of the class?” Kota asked, crossing his arms. Morgan sighed.

            “He’s growing in his power and it might mean his forms shifts a bit… Like when a fairy gains her new wings or a butterfly metamorphoses.” Morgan explained. Helia grinned.

            “That sounds so exciting… Will you get to go one day?” Helia asked. She chuckled.

            “Actually, since I’m only half-elf, I won’t be able to shift like that… But I will be able to evolve as a fairy…” She stretched a bit. “So how are things coming along with the rebuilding?”

            “Slowly.” Kota groaned. “Though we are doing better than we thought we’d be doing. I think we’ll be ready by the time classes start up.”

            “I’m just glad they thought my design was good… I guess I sold myself short.” Helia chuckled. Morgan smiled.

            “You’ve always been a brilliant artist.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s no wonder they picked your design.”

            “What about Alfea? How’s the east wing coming along?” Crystal asked. Morgan shrugged.

            “I’m not sure… I know Ms. Faragonda has the design in mind, and I know we did amazing at clean-up…” Morgan looked to Valkyrie. “What about Cloud Tower?”

            “Cloud Tower is better. Mom, the teachers, and the dungeon monsters had it cleaned up before we left for summer… I think all that’s going to be done is an extra security system… And more scrutiny on entrance exams.” Valkyrie admitted.

            “And they’ve done away with dorms by the year you’re in. So Val and I’ll be in the same room next year… Which is great, considering I won’t have to relearn the halls.” Crystal grinned. Valkyrie shook her head.

            “I have no impulse control… and you have no sense of direction… We’re going to be quite formidable next year.” Valkyrie teased. Crystal snickered.

            “We’re going to be formidable anyway if you ever decide to summon your new army.” Crystal teased.

            Helia frowned. “What was the Army of Darkness like anyway? I mean… I’ve heard the stories from some of the guys at Red Fountain… And I know what my uncle said they were like back in the day… But… How are they your army now?” Valkyrie thought for a moment.

            “They’re gross… Mostly rot and decay… Beings of pure darkness… And because of who I am… The keeper of the Dark Dragon Fire and the apparent heir to the realm of Obsidian… The army belongs to me because it once belonged to my ancestors… Thing is… I have my doubts that I’ll ever use it…”

            “Unless drastic times called for drastic measures.” Crystal commented.

            “Which would only happen if someone like those three wiatches try to start trouble again…”

 

\------------------------------------

 

            It was late when Valkyrie got home, two boxes of pizza in her arms. “Mom… I know you hate me to be late… But I brought a peace offering…” Valkyrie grinned, setting the boxes down on the kitchen counter.

            Griffin looked over her book at her daughter, thought for a moment, and then placed the book down. “What sort of pizza are we talking?” She grinned.

            “I have one supreme with everything on it, and then plain cheese…. Take your pick.” Valkyrie took her seat at the counter. “Oh, guess who’s coming to Red Fountain next year?”

            Griffin smirked. “Helia? Saladin told me. He’s so excited to have his nephew around.” Griffin chuckled. “And I guess Morgan is too?”

            “Morgan is very excited to have Helia back. And so are the rest of us if we’re honest… Helia was one of our few voices of reason…” Valkyrie chuckled, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.

            “Tell me about it… You got into much less trouble with Helia around.” Griffin agreed, grabbing a plate for her own slices.

            “It’ll be nice having the gang back together.” Valkyrie smiled. “We’ve been showing him around Magix….”

            “And…?”

            “Well, he likes the White Horse Café. And he really enjoyed the Museum of Magical History… But we had to get him back before dark… He’s been helping with the reconstruction…” Griffin sighed.

            “I’m just glad Red Fountain will be back in action for next year… It’s no fun just having a rivalry with Alfea…” Valkyrie laughed.

            “Whatever you say, Mom.”


	3. Swimming In Gardenia

**Swimming in Gardenia**

 

 

            Valkyrie kept catching herself fidgeting with her t-shirt as she walked with the others. Stella and Bloom had convinced the group, boys included, that they should go swimming at the beach in Bloom’s home town… Gardenia Beach…

            She felt out of place among the humans, and even more out of place with the fairies and the specialists. (And meeting Bloom’s adoptive parents, seeing how their faces fell for half a second when they found she was a witch… That wasn’t exactly fun.)

            “So how much further, Bloom? I’m ready to hit the waves.” Musa laughed, running up ahead to where Bloom and Sky were leading the group.

            “Just down this street…” Bloom pointed ahead. Stella gushed as they made their way down, the concrete becoming sand and the sound and smell of the ocean becoming evident.

            “It’s almost as gorgeous as the ones on Solaria!” Stella exclaimed. Tecna sighed.

            “Remember, Stella, we can’t use magic here… We’re supposed to blend in.” Tecna reminded the princess.

            Riven and Brandon looked the crowd over, gesturing to a piece of the beach not yet claimed. “Let’s just set up before we start anything.” Riven spoke.

            “Yeah, we don’t want to get to involved in anything while we’re carrying this stuff…” Brandon gestured to the bags they were all holding.

            Valkyrie just shook her head, trying not to laugh at the group as she felt someone take her hand. “You feeling okay?” Flora asked softly. Valkyrie kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand.

            “I’m fine… Just a bit tired I guess…”

            “Nightmares?” Valkyrie gave a slight smile.

            “Nothing I’m not used to.” She noticed their group beginning to set up their beach ‘paradise’. “Come on, let’s help out our friends before Riven and Sky start up.” She teased. Flora giggled, leading her on.

            (She would not comment about the sand in her flip-flops. She would not comment about being paler than the others. She was going to have a good time, dammit.)

 

\---------------------------------------------------

           

            They had their chairs and towels set up, a few coolers of water and juice, and some beach umbrellas. Tecna, bless her soul, brought enough sunscreen for all of them. Musa brought her waterproof stereo.

            The boys brought surfboards and boogie boards, fully intending on trying to outdo one another in the water.

            Everyone had had changed into their bathing suits at the bathrooms.

            Stella had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, a few strands of blonde hair flowing in the wind. She wore a golden two piece with mini suns on the skirt of her bottoms, her top a halter-like top. And of course, she had her orange sandals.

            Bloom’s hair was in a braid, and she wore a tankini. The top portion was blue with purple polka-dots, the bottom was mostly blue with purple ruffle, and she had her blue flip flops.

            Musa had her signature pigtails. She wore a red one piece, though her midriff was sheer and pink. Golden musical notes decorated her suit, seeming to shine in the light. Red sandals were laid at her chair, ready for use when she needed them.

            Tecna wore a green one piece with a pair of purple swim trunks. “Seriously, Tecna? Why would you wear that?” Stella asked. Tecna just gave her a glare.

            “I like my clothes, thank you.” She huffed, taking her chair and reclining.

            Flora was absolutely stunning to Valkyrie… Her honey-brown hair was in two braids, daisies weaved into her hair. She wore a pink bikini that had little sunflower prints on them. Her sandals were pink, and just cute.

            The boys wore swim trunks, and Timmy wore a green shirt to go with his. The each had wetsuits near their surfboards for when they were ready to hit the waves.

            Valkyrie had her swimsuit on, a modest two piece. The top was navy blue and designed similarly to a tank top, though it had a bit of an open back, revealing her birthmark. The bottoms were navy blue and like streamlined shorts. But considering how pale she was and how self-conscious she was about her birthmark, she kept an oversized shirt on.

            Which Stella seemed to take as a personal offense. “Come on, Valkyrie, even Tecna is wearing hers proudly.” She pouted. “You’re not even that pale.”

            “Stella, leave her alone.” Bloom came to her defense. “Not everyone wants the attention you do.” She had her back to Valkyrie, and the witch noticed a similar figure on the redhead’s back.

            “Bloom… What’s on your back?” Valkyrie asked, though she felt she knew the answer. Bloom flushed a bit, shrugging.

            “That? That’s my birthmark…. It’s lightly colored, but my parents always said it was… A dragon.” Bloom hummed. “Though come to think of it, that makes sense.”

            Valkyrie sighed, taking off her shirt and turning around, showing her mark. “Guess we’re the same on that.” She nearly jumped when she felt dainty fingers going over her back. Flora’s.

            “It’s almost like a tattoo…” Flora hummed, taking her hand.

            “Hey guys! Check out the boys!” Musa interrupted, gesturing to the waves. Riven and Sky were having a surfing competition, and Timmy and Brandon seemed to be just enjoying the surf.

            “Those two can’t chill out for a second…” Stella sighed. “Oh well…”

            “I just hope Timmy doesn’t get hurt.” Tecna shook her head. “He’s not as balanced as the others…”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The boys were resting up on their towels, arguing about who was the better surfer. (Mostly Riven and Sky were arguing. Brandon and Timmy were just shaking their heads and trying to calm their friends down.)

Stella had talked Bloom into sunbathing on their lounge chairs. Tecna and Musa were working on a sandcastle.

Valkyrie had been reading the book she’d brought, when she felt a presence near her. “Hey, Val… Wanna go for a dip?” Flora giggled. She was already wet, having went for a dip earlier. She had her hand extended, a smile on her face.

“Sure thing.” Valkyrie set her book inside her bag, and then she placed her glasses in a safe place. “Okay… I’m blind now, so lead me on.” Valkyrie teased, taking Flora’s hand.

Flora grinned, leading Valkyrie through the blurs of people and into the ocean…

It felt so cool around her heated skin, just what she had been needing. The water lapped at her body, drawing her in. Flora kept a hold, making sure they didn’t get too deep in the water. “Doesn’t this feel incredible?” Flora laughed.

“It feels much better than the heat. Though I’m not sure about the sand.” Valkyrie teased. She gasped when she felt a splash. “Flora!” She laughed. The fairy giggled and the war began.

They splashed each other and even dunked one another under the water at one point. The water relaxed them both, bringing out the inner child in them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They had a collection of seashells gathered to the side, drying a bit. The sun was setting and the beach lights were coming on.

Musa grinned. “I think it’s time for some tunes.” She turned on her stereo, blasting some of the hottest summer hits in the realms.

Stella and Brandon immediately started dancing together, lost in one another. Timmy and Tecna got caught up trying to outdo Musa and Riven, giggling the entire time.

Sky and Bloom had wandered off, walking the edge of the beach. And Flora…

Flora grabbed Valkyrie’s hand, twirling her a bit. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to ask me to dance first.” Valkyrie teased. Flora grinned.

“Maybe normally, but for this… I think a little surprise is in order.” She teased, taking Valkyrie by the hips and pulling her closer.

They kissed and it was magic, a whole new meaning to magic. Blending, a convergence. Valkyrie smiled. “Why don’t we stargaze? I learned Earth’s constellations just for this.”

Flora grinned, letting Valkyrie lead her back to their towels. They laid out, Flora on Valkyrie’s chest, gesturing and talking about each constellation.

The North Star. Aries. Libra. Pieces. Orion. Cygnus. The Ursas.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Valkyrie laid down on her bed after a vigorous shower to remove any sand that may have clung to her. She was tired, drained, and filled with glee.

She’d had fun, she’d been able to have a ‘normal’ summer moment. She even got to mess with Bloom’s little “friend” Mitzi. (Did she really want to talk about style and Bloom being ‘pathetic’ when she was the one going out of her way to insert herself into Bloom’s life? If she really wanted to talk about being pathetic, the girl should have looked in a mirror.)

Granted, she did get a touch of sunburn on her arms and legs, but there was nothing her Uncle Salvador’s aloe couldn’t cure.

Cheshire curled around the foot of her bed, staying close to her since she’d been gone from him all day. She closed her eyes and began to recite a mantra that Helia had suggested. “Today is done. There was no peril. I’m good. He is good. No one can change that.” She recited softly, drifting off…


	4. Rancor Tour

**Rancor Tour**

 

 

            Valkyrie, Crystal, and Kota waited near the teleportation station. They were anticipating the arrival of a certain fairy, excited to get to show off one of the dark realms.

            The light flashed and out stepped a brunette in a black sundress and sandals. She grinned and waved at Valkyrie and the others, walking over. “I hope I’m not late…”

            “Right on time, actually.” Kota grinned, taking Crystal’s arm. “Jinxes’ been open a little while, so the lunch rush will be over.”

            Crystal smiled. “And then we’ll head over to the nursery and see how well you can connect to the dark realm plants.”

            “And of course, we’ll crash at the Dread Forest. You brought your swimsuit right? The lake there is a fun swimming spot.” Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Flora. The fairy chuckled, holding her bag.

            “I brought everything you told me to.” She kissed Valkyrie’s cheek. “Is there any customs I should be wary of?”

            “Just be nice to Jinx, the owner of Jinxes’… She can’t stand the rude.” Kota warned. “There’s a rumor that’s been going around for years that the last person who was rude to her ended up in her famous fried digmole stew.” Crystal elbowed him, making him gasp out.

            “That’s just a stupid rumor. Jinx is actually pretty chill.” Crystal smiled. “Oh… and if anyone is rude to you, just be more offensive back.” Valkyrie nodded.

            “Or let me and Crystal handle them… We were a bit of a terrifying duo in middle school.” Valkyrie said. Kota snorted.

            “Only because you had no filter or sense of fear. Not to mention your temper.”

            “But that has wavered a bit… Guess you’re growing up.” Crystal teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Flora and Kota laughed.

            “Come on… I’m getting hungry and seriously craving Jinx’s fries.” Valkyrie began to lead them down the sidewalk and toward the little restaurant at the edge of town…

 

\----------------------------------------

 

            Flora gave a soft moan. “These really are the best fries I’ve had in a while.” She admitted, taking another bite. Kota laughed into his caramel nut milkshake.

            “We tried to tell you. I mean, sure the White Horse in Magix is all well and good, but this has that home town feel. You know?” Kota grinned. Crystal stole one of Kota’s fries and dipped it in his milkshake, taking a bite.

            “And this way is the best.” Kota frowned.

            “Thief.”

            “I’m your girlfriend. I steal everything of yours. Your hoodies? Mine. Your shirts? Mine. Your fries? Mine. And your heart? Also mine.” Crystal grinned, stealing another fry from him. He pouted and crossed his arms.

            “That’s so unfair.”

            “I’m a witch. I never have to be fair.” Crystal reminded him, deciding to go back to her own plate. She took a bite of her sandwich, still flashing Kota little smiles.

            Valkyrie and Flora laughed at the two, finishing off their own plates and delving into their milkshakes. Chocolate for Valkyrie, cherry for Flora.

            Footsteps came over to them and three of the four teens gave a smile and wave. “Hope you’re all enjoying.” The older witch spoke, looking to Flora. “Haven’t seen you around… But seeing as you’re with Valkyrie, I take it you’re her new girl?”

            Flora flushed. “Yes, Ma’am… I’m Flora…” She greeted.

            “Jinx, be nice. She’s learning the territory.” Kota half-teased. “By the way, I may need to learn an anti-theft spell… My girlfriend’s been stealing my food again.” Crystal stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Jinx chuckled.

            “Be nice, you two.” She looked to Kota. “And I can’t help you with that… Crystal tends to get what she wants, much like Little Bit there.” She gestured to Valkyrie. Valkyrie gaped at the greying witch, half-frowning.

            “I’m a normal size.”

            “For an imp.” Jinx and Crystal both laughed. Flora kissed her cheek.

            “I think you’re adorable.” Valkyrie flushed.

            “I am the heir to Obsidian. I should be more terrifying. Not adorable.” Valkyrie groaned. Jinx chuckled.

            “I heard about that… What’s it like knowin’ you can summon an army if you want to?” Jinx asked. Valkyrie sighed.

            “Troubling… I mean, it’s cool, but… It takes a lot of power…” Valkyrie shrugged. “And I have my doubts that I’ll ever need to summon them…”

            “Unless you decided to retake your throne and rebuild what was destroyed.” Crystal offered. “I mean… It’d be a huge project, but it’s doable.”

            Valkyrie snorted. “Whatever… Fixing an entire realm? That’s asking a bit much.”

            “Summon the army to help rebuild.” Kota suggested. Flora sighed.

            “The army destroys, not rebuilds…” She reminded. Jinx shook her head.

            “I just thought it was a neat thing… I didn’t mean to start a debate.” Valkyrie chuckled.

            “It’s all good, Jinx.” The purple haired witch paused as the door opened. “Oh hell…” Crystal and Jinx both turned quickly to see what Valkyrie had.

            A young witch with curly black hair walked in, wearing a scarlet dress and heels. Crystal shook her head. “Wonder who she’s waiting for? Greta?”

            “Oh you girls still not speaking?” Jinx asked. Valkyrie gave a look.

            “Anya and I didn’t end well.”

            “She was a cheating whore of a witch and I will turn to her dust.” Crystal growled. “I would have back then, but _someone_ reminded me how that would look.” Kota sighed.

            “I was just looking out for you, Dear.” Flora looked at them all, confused.

            “She’s an ex?” She asked. Valkyrie sighed.

            “Yeah… And one I’d rather stay the hell away from.” She looked to her companions. “But only if you guys are all ready to go?” Jinx looked at the witch who’d entered.

            “I’ll go ahead and take her order, maybe keep her busy.” Jinx gave a nod and walked over to the witch, starting up a conversation.

            Kota and Crystal stood, trays in hand. Flora finished the last of her drink. “Let’s go… I’d rather see the nursery anyway…”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

            The way Flora was acting, you would have thought she’d died and went to Heaven. She flitted about the plants, communicating with each and every one.

            The Crawling Spiral Vines. The Rancorian Venus Trap. The Rancorian Thorn Vines. The Grand Dead Oaks. The Whispering Hollows. Even the Howling Figs enjoyed her attention.

            Crystal chuckled a bit, looking the plants over carefully. “She’s having fun.” Valkyrie grinned.

            “She’s planning on buying a few and sending them to Linphea… She wants to try cultivating a small dark realms garden… Just to see if she can. Which, I have no doubt she could.” Valkyrie noticed how Kota and Crystal seemed to focus on a few of the plants. “Your mother’s birthday coming up?”

            “Oh yeah… And I’m thinking Weeping Spirit Blossoms… But Kota thinks the Atlaran Swallowtail Bushes would do better…” Kota shrugged.

           “It was just a suggestion. You know your mom better than I do…” Kota reminded. Crystal sighed.

           “I just wish it weren’t so hard to find a plant for her… I mean, she’s practically a green witch. She’s probably had every plant ever at some point.” Crystal groaned, then paused. “Flora!” She called, rushing over to where the fairy had been looking over the Spirit Blossoms.

           Kota chuckled. “Morgan’s going to regret not coming with us. Her place as designated nature expert is being challenged.” Valkyrie laughed.

           “I don’t think Morgan’s going to care too much… She’s assisting at Red Fountain… With her Dad and Helia.” Valkyrie teased. Kota snickered.

           “Five bucks says they’ll be a couple before the school year even starts.”

           “No way… I say it’ll be just before Yule.” Valkyrie countered.

           “You’re on.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

           Flora laughed as she cannonballed into the lake. “This may be even more fun than the beach.” She giggled.

           Crystal leaned back on her towel, now donning her red tankini, trimmed with green lines. “It is… The sun isn’t as bright or hot here. And the lake is always just this side of frosty feeling.”

            Kota jumped into the lake, making sure to playfully splash at Crystal. The witch glowered and stood, rushing at him. “You ass!”

            "Come on, Crys! Don’t!” He was forced underwater, Crystal giggling as he came up sputtering for air.

            Valkyrie laughed, placing her glasses where they wouldn’t get wet and rushing in herself. The water felt wonderful against her skin, dulling the heat her dragon tended to radiate from her. “I love this place.” She sighed, floating a bit on her back.

            Flora swam over, holding her up a bit. “I do too… Though I still can’t wait to show you how to leaf surf.” Flora chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

            “I’m sure that’ll be exciting. Take videos for us.” Crystal teased. Valkyrie flipped her off. “No thanks, we’re both in committed relationships.” Crystal joked. Valkyrie moved away from Flora and grabbed Crystal, dragging her underwater.

            She laughed, until Crystal picked her up and tossed her. Valkyrie came up spluttering, coughing up a bit of water. “Bitch!”

            “Don’t pick on people bigger than you!” Crystal teased. Kota shook his head, snickering. Flora giggled.

            “Is it always like this with you guys?” She asked. Kota nodded.

            “Believe it or not, witches do let go sometimes… And those two are always at it.” Kota agreed. Then he was dragged under the water, coming up for air a few moments later.

            Crystal and Valkyrie both snickered. “Don’t be talking about us.”

            “Yeah, we’ll double team you every time.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

            The four of them laid on their towels, drying off after swimming for so long. Skin was wrinkled up, and the sun was a bit a lower overhead. Valkyrie rose up, pulling her legs to her chest. “I know this has been a fun day… But I’ve got to know… Has everyone been sleeping okay? Or… Are they having nightmares too?”

            Crystal rolled over to face her friend, a bit of concern on her face. “I keep dreaming that I was too late to cast the relocation spell and our classmates were… Killed. Or that I’m still trapped in the dungeons…”

            Kota swallowed, sitting up. “I’ve been dreaming about the fall of Red Fountain… That my brigade didn’t make it out on time and…. Red Fountain crushed us.” He took Crystal’s hand. “It’s… Haunting.”

            Flora moved over to Valkyrie’s tall, wrapping her slender arms around her girlfriend. “I dreamed I lost you to the army… That after you dispelled them… You didn’t wake back up…” Valkyrie felt tears on her shoulder and leaned closely into Flora.

            “What about you, Val? I mean… You brought it up…” Crystal reminded her. Valkyrie shook her head.

            “There’s three different dreams I have… If I dream at all… In one, I betray everyone after I gain control of the Army of Darkness and decide to take over the realms myself…” Valkyrie bit her lip. “There’s the one where I lost everyone at Cloud Tower… That before Morgan, Stella, Bloom, Brandon, and Sky went to Cloud Tower, those hags set it on fire.”

            “The last is the worst though… It’s what I think would have happened if you hadn’t teleported me out, Crystal… They used their Whisperian Crystals and took control of me… I… I did so many bad things…” Valkyrie felt tears in her eyes, quickly trying to wipe them away.

            Kota and Crystal came closer to where Valkyrie and Flora were, everyone joining hands. “But we made it. We lived.”

            “We survived the impossible. And they can’t hurt us again.”

            “They’ll never be able to raise the Army again, they’ll only listen to Valkyrie now.” Flora reminded everyone.

            They paused, all taking a moment. Reveling in the strength they each had. “You know, I talked to my mom about the nightmares… She said it’s war trauma… That it’s normal…” Valkyrie admitted.

            “But how to we keep ourselves from freaking out…?” Crystal asked.

            “By trying to stay in touch and keeping each other focused. Or by doing little things to remind us that we’re okay.” Valkyrie explained.

            “My parents said something similar after I woke them up with my night terror… Apparently they had similar experiences after the Great War…” Flora spoke up. Kota and Crystal gave a nod.

            “Maybe meeting up every few weeks is a good idea? Until we all get back to our school schedules?” Kota asked.

            “Perfect for me… I mean… Not like we’re too busy this summer. No one hires 15 year-olds in Rancor…” Crystal sighed. Flora took Crystal’s hand.

            “I think it’s a great idea… You know… I heard Musa is going to be performing at a music festival soon… Maybe we can grab the Winx girls, the other specialists, and Morgan and go?” Flora grinned. “That should be a memory to help with keeping us grounded.”

            Valkyrie grinned, kissing Flora softly. “I think you’re brilliant, Flora.” Kota hummed.

            “I like it… Assuming Musa wants us there in the first place…?”

            “Yeah, we don’t want to crash her concert.” Crystal stretched. “That’d be way wrong considering what we’ve been through together.”

            “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind… But I’ll make sure.” Flora promised.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

            Valkyrie kissed her one more time at the station’s steps. “Remember to let me know you’ve made it home. Okay, Flora?” Valkyrie reminded her girlfriend. Flora chuckled.

            “As long as you remember to text me when you’re back home too. Worry goes both ways.” Flora reminded. Valkyrie grinned.

            “I will.” She kissed Flora one more time, watching as her fairy walked toward the light. She gave a sigh, a smile on her lips. One more grounding memory… That’s what today was…


	5. Giant Ladybugs and Leaf Surfing

**Giant Ladybugs and Leaf Surfing**

 

 

            Flora was waiting on the outside of the station, leaned against the wall. Valkyrie smiled, sashaying over and wrapping her arms around the fairy. “So what are your plans today?” Valkyrie whispered in her ear. Flora giggled, spinning around to face her.

            “I was thinking we’d start off with leaf surfing. Don’t worry, it’s not complicated.” Flora kissed her cheek. “And then we’ll pick Miele up from her playdate with her friends and ride the ladybugs.”

            “That sounds perfect.” Valkyrie grinned. “Anything else?”

            “Dinner…? At my place? My parents’ already said it was fine… You don’t have allergies do you?” Flora asked. Valkyrie laughed a bit.

            “No. I don’t.” She held Flora tight. “Oh… Did you talk to Musa about her concert?” Flora lit up.

            “I did. She says everyone’s invited. The festival is in Magix and it’s to help raise money for rebuilding… Apparently there was more damage done to Magix than originally thought…” Flora held her hand. “But it promises to be a good time.”

            Valkyrie squeezed her hand. “We’ll be there. We could all use some fun.” Flora nodded, kissing her cheek.

            “We could.” She began to tug on Valkyrie’s hand. “But if we want to have a little fun right now… We’re going leaf surfing.” Flora giggled, leading Valkyrie through the forested areas.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

            Linphea was beautiful. Flowers and plants of all colors and sizes were abundant. The inhabitants lived in intricate tree houses, their front steps being the hanging vines that carried them.

            Little stores and farmers’ markets surrounded the central clearing. Playgrounds made from trees and overly large blossoms had the children giggling. “It’s so beautiful…” Valkyrie whispered, feeling the positive energy of the realm around her. Flora kissed her cheek.

            “It is… And it’s thanks to you and Bloom that it’s still beautiful.” Valkyrie flushed, holding Flora close.

            “I wouldn’t go that far…” Flora smiled.

            “But I would.” She led Valkyrie over to a vine. “This vine is going to take us to the top and that’s where the leaf boards are. We’ll surf the wind back down and should land over there.” She gestured to another clearing where a few leaf surfers were already coming down.

            Familiar leaf surfers. “Aren’t those the triplets?” Valkyrie asked. Flora chuckled.

            “You mean Ververine, Gerbera, and Euphorbia? Yeah. They’re actually champion leaf surfers… Though in different categories. Ververine is great with the tricks and grace portion. Gerbera is all about speed and getting to the finish line. And Euphorbia is the best at catching air.” Flora explained.

            The triplets seemed to be satisfied with their improvements and began to head toward the nearest café. “Amazing… Though that explains a few of their moves at CT.” Valkyrie looked to Flora. “Do you compete?” She asked, giving a teasing smile. Flora shook her head, laughing.

            “Oh no… I just do it for fun. Competing is more pressure than I need.” She looked to the vine, conjuring it down to wrap around her and Valkyrie. “Now when we get up here, I’ll show you the stances and how to move. Okay?’

            Valkyrie held Flora tight, watching as the ground began to disappear and the wind became a bit more noticeable. “Okay…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

            There were other surfers already taking flight by the time the girls had arrived. The instructor gestured them over, leading them to two remaining leaf boards. One was a large green leaf tipped with blue at the stem. The other was more yellow with a bit of red trim. “Okay… When you make it back down, just double tap on the stem and the leaves will make their journey back up here.” The instructor explained.

            Flora got on hers, one foot ahead of the other. “Okay Valkyrie, just take this stance to start off with… It helps keep balance.” Valkyrie gave a nod, carefully standing on her leaf and taking the same pose.

            “Like this?”

            “Perfect. Now when you want to go left, you need to fully lean left. To go right, fully lean right. To slow down, lean back. To speed up, lean forward. And to stop, you need to double tap the back. Got it?” Flora asked. Valkyrie gave a slow nod.

            “Got it… Um… Do I need a helmet or anything?” Flora giggled.

            “Don’t worry, Sweetie, if you fall, I’ll catch you.” Valkyrie flushed a bit.

            “Let’s just try not to fall…” She took a breath and began to lean forward. The leaf levitated and began to move, slowly at first, but it picked up speed once in the wind. She could hear Flora cheering and laughing beside her.

            Flora was such a natural on her board, keeping pace with Valkyrie. “You’re doing amazing!” She cheered. Valkyrie grinned, leaning left a bit to avoid some of the trees.

            “Not as amazing as you! How long have you done this?” Valkyrie asked, trying to keep her body steady enough to keep up with Flora.

            “Since I was a kid. My dad loves this sport.” Flora laughed. “And I guess I do too.” She started having that wicked look in her eye. “Race to the bottom?”

            “You’re on!” Valkyrie grinned, leaning to speed up. She knew she’d probably lose, but to try and give chase was so much fun…

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

            “I won, fair and square.” Flora teased, holding her hand as they walked toward the playground. Valkyrie gave a playful pout.

            “How was it fair when I’m a beginner and you’re an expert?” Valkyrie gave a whine. Flora kissed her cheek, ruffling her hair a bit.

            “You agreed to the race. Plain and simple.” Flora playfully bumped her. “Besides, we both had fun. That’s what matters.”

            “You’re right. We did have fun. But we’re also going to have a rematch one day. And I’ll beat you.” Valkyrie laughed. Flora grinned, giving a wink.

            “I’d love to see that.” They stopped at the playground, taking a seat on the bench to wait. “She’ll be here soon. And then we can take the ladybugs around town.” Valkyrie gave a slow nod.

            “So… You can just summon the ladybugs? Or is there somewhere you have to go to get them?” Valkyrie asked. Flora laid her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder.

            “We summon… And then we just ride. Don’t worry, they’re perfectly safe.” Flora teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, giving a bit of a smile.

            A little girl, about 11, rushed over to them. Her hair was done in a braided bun, flowers woven in. Instead of a yellow and green dress like last time, she was wearing a pink and green dress with sunflowers. “Flora, are we really getting to ride ladybugs today?” The little girl asked, excited as she hugged Flora tight.

            Flora stood, hugging her sister tight, grinning. “We are.” She gestured to Valkyrie. “You remember Valkyrie, right Miele?” The little girl gave a bit of a smirk.

            “I remember. She’s the witch who thinks you’re just sooo pretty.” Miele teased. Valkyrie flushed but laughed.

            “That’s right… I do.” She got down to Miele’s level. “You’re pretty too, Miele. Pretty cute, anyway.” She teased. The little girl laughed, taking her sister’s hand.

            “Come on… I’ve been waiting weeks to ride the ladybugs.” Miele tried to rush them. Flora laughed, taking Valkyrie’s hand in her other hand.

            “Then let’s get somewhere safe to summon them…”

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

            Flora hadn’t been joking when she said the ladybugs were giant. They even had saddles and little harness straps. Flora helped Miele in first, then got Valkyrie and herself strapped in. “Our little friend knows just to fly around the village a time or two, and then we’re going to head home, okay?”

            “Okay.” Miele agreed. Valkyrie took Flora’s hand, gasping in awe as the ladybug took off. She was used to flying, she was used to riding horses. She even took a levibike for a spin once upon a time.

            But this… This was different. It was a slow pace, but it allowed for a chance to really admire the scenery. “Over there is the greenhouse our mother works at… And down the lake there is where our dad helps out with the magiwolves.” Miele pointed out. Valkyrie tilted her head.

            “Magiwolves?”

            “Think of them as overgrown lapdogs, but wild… I mean, they enjoy attention from people and have been known to assist hikers… But they’re still predator animals and should be regarded with respect. Dad has a special bond with them and keeps them healthy so they keep pest problems down. He also uses them to track their migration patterns so we can learn more about them.” Flora explained.

            Valkyrie gave a slow nod. “That’s pretty cool… But I think I’ll stick to cats.” Flora chuckled. Miele grinned, gesturing out of her seat.

            “Over there is where our grandma works… She does potions and medicines.” Miele grinned. “And she’s a witch too!” Valkyrie smiled.

            “So that’s what she does? My grandmother does potions too… But she tends to work at the middle school.” Valkyrie grinned.

            “Oh that shop over there is the best place for pizza and ice cream.” Miele grinned. “Think we could grab a cone?” Flora ruffled her hair.

            “Maybe another day, Miele. We have to get home for dinner. Mom’s orders.” Flora reminded her. Miele sighed.

            “There’s always tomorrow I guess.” She shrugged, leaning into her sister. “Valkyrie, are you coming to dinner with us?”

            “I am… I’m excited to see some of that famous Linphean cuisine.” Valkyrie half-teased Flora. “I have a few friends who swear by it.” Flora laughed.

            “You mean Euphorbia and her sisters?” Valkyrie tilted her head.

            “Them… And my friend Helia… He’s actually going to be a specialist next year.” Valkyrie grinned. “Which has Morgan all excited.” She let her teasing tone slip. Flora laughed.

            “Oh be nice to her… She’s your cousin.”

            “Hey! She did the same thing to me before I gathered my courage up.” Valkyrie admitted. Flora flushed a bit.

            “She’s the one who told me I should go for you….” Flora admitted. “After our trip to Gloomy Wood…” She chuckled. “She then preceded to warn me that if I hurt you, she’d show her ‘witchy’ side.” Valkyrie laughed.

            “That’s my cousin.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

            Flora led the girls inside the treehouse home. “Mom, Dad, we’re all here.” She called. Flora’s mother, Alyssa, peeped her head out of the doorway, giving a smile.

            “Dinner is almost done… Why don’t you girls wash up and help set the table.” She looked to Valkyrie. “I’m glad you’re joining us, Valkyrie.” Valkyrie gave a flush.

            “I am too.” She followed where Flora led, washing her hands at the kitchen sink. “So what goes where? I’m not sure if the same traditions I’m used to apply here…”

            Flora giggled. “Just follow mine and Miele’s lead. You’ll be just fine.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

            The table was set and the food was set out to cool. Everyone got their drinks set up. Lemonade for Rhodos, Flora, and Valkyrie; tea for Miele and Alyssa.

            The dishes looked incredible. Vegetable stew, butternut-kale lasagna, stir fry, and some sort of rice dish. “It looks amazing.” Rhodos commented, kissing Alyssa’s cheek and starting to fix Miele’s plate.

            “You don’t have any allergies, do you Valkyrie? Because the lasagna does have nuts…” Alyssa warned, fixing her own plate. Valkyrie shook her head, waiting until Flora began to fix her plate to start on her own.

            “I don’t have any allergies… Unless you count my hatred for Whisperian Crystals as an allergy…” Valkyrie made a little joke. Rhodos chuckled, sitting down at the table.

            “I heard about that… You really shattered them up, didn’t you?” He looked to Alyssa, slightly confused. “Though I could have sworn you and Faragonda did that too once…” Alyssa shook her head, taking her seat by Rhodos.

            “We had a plan to do so, but Griffin reminded us that doing so would include going head-to-head with those witches and… We didn’t want to risk that while Marion was pregnant.” Alyssa looked to Valkyrie. “Your mother was an excellent strategist during the war… I can only imagine the plans she had during what happened in Magix.”

            Valkyrie sat by Flora, giving a weak smile. “Yeah… Mom was something else out there…” She took a bite of the stir fry, humming a bit.

            “Hey Mom, how was the greenhouse today?” Flora asked, changing the subjects. Valkyrie shot her a thankful look, discreetly taking her hand.

            “Oh it was lovely… The RedWood saplings are finally ready to be planted out and our Spirit Bells are in full bloom. Just in time for the Solstice.” Alyssa smiled. “Do you celebrate the Solstice, Valkyrie? I know your mother and brother were never religious, but they did participate…”

            “We usually head down to my great-uncle’s ranch. And by we, I mean all of us… Though we may not be taking that trip this year… Uncle Palladium is on retreat and it’d be weird not having him around.” Valkyrie answered. Rhodos smiled.

            “He’ll be back before school starts right? I know he’s one of Flora’s favorites.” Rhodos asked. Valkyrie laughed.

            “Oh he’ll be back in time. He loves his job.” She felt lighter, better.

            “Hey, Miele, have you been thinking of high school yet?” Flora asked, looking over to her sister. Miele shrugged.

            “Not really… I’m going to be in the sixth grade this year, Flora… I’m just focused on surviving that.” Miele answered, all serious. Valkyrie gave her a little nudge.

            “I think you’ll do fine. Just stay true to yourself and do your best. That way no one can say anything.” Valkyrie advised.

            Flora chuckled. “Sounds like you had a rough year in sixth grade yourself.” Flora teased. Valkyrie flushed a bit.

            “Well… I had my first crush at that age and it didn’t go well. And one of my best guy friends left to stay with his dad so he could go to art school… So it was a little hard. But I made it.” She nudged Flora. “And as for next year, if we could survive this past year, we can survive the next one.”

            “I hear that.” Flora laughed. Rhodos shook his head.

            “I’m just shocked they got as far as they did…” Rhodos admitted. Valkyrie sighed.

            “It’s something that just happened… They played with forces they couldn’t control and now we’re having to clean up the mess…” She bit her lip. “And the Grand Council is trying to come down hard on my mom… Like it’s her fault…”

            Alyssa shook her head, one of the plants nearby began to show thorns. “I don’t understand why they still try to mess with her… All she’s done is try to make things better for witches because of things the _council_ did… And because she picked up on their hypocrisy, she’s always been their scrape goat…”

            Flora and Valkyrie shared a look. Rhodos sighed. “Alyssa… Honey…. I know they’re not fair… But they’ll never be able to get rid of Griffin. She’s too good a teacher and they remember what it was like having her for an enemy instead of an ally.”

            Valkyrie hummed. “What was my mom like back then?” She asked. No one really talked about her mother and uncle’s Coven days… Not in depth. Just little stories here and there.

            Alyssa shook her head. “She could’ve easily been the scariest witch in the realms… Easily. But she was just doing what she could for the betterment of dark magic users… She never really wanted to go for an all-out take over.”

            “Dimensional Domination is a bit strenuous and… When you think of the logistics… Not that plausible.” Rhodos added. Miele hummed.

            “What if I wanted to try to take over the dimension one day?” She asked, her voice all sweet. Alyssa shook her head.

            “Miele… You’re driven and you’re strong… Taking over a dimension is hard work and would require you to have an army… Not to mention the skills needed to govern…” Alyssa explained. Miele scrunched her nose.

            “I think I’ll stick to my original plan of owning my own greenhouse.” Miele admitted. Alyssa and Rhodos laughed.

            “Good choice.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

            Flora kissed Valkyrie at the station, arms wrapped around the witch, making her lean up. “Sorry my family was a bit of a mess tonight.” Flora apologized. Valkyrie chuckled.

            “You think that was messy? I should invite you to my next family gathering. My mom and uncle Salvador are always arguing… Morgan and I get competitive. The only ones who keep the peace are my Nana and uncle Palladium.” Valkyrie laughed. “But it’s always a fun time.”

            The fairy giggled. “Sounds like it.” She noticed the setting sun and kiss Valkyrie one more time. “Be safe.”

            “Always.” Valkyrie grinned, making her way to the station’s doors. “And I had a blast, Flora… I can’t wait to see you again.”

            “I can’t either.” Flora grinned, flushing a bit.


	6. Musa's Debut

**Musa’s Debut**

 

            Magix’s park was decorated heavily. Rides were up, the stage had been set up, there were festival games, and all sorts of food vendors.

            Valkyrie smiled as she watched people entering the park, pacing a bit as she waited on her friends. “Sorry, we had to get Kota checked out from clean-up.” Crystal apologized when she arrived, Kota’s hand in hers.

            “Where’s Morgan and Helia? Weren’t they coming?” Valkyrie asked. Kota smirked.

            “They have decided to stay behind and finish what they were working on. You may end up paying me soon, Val.” Kota teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, handing them their tickets.

            “Come on… We should head into the festival.” Valkyrie changed the subject.

            “Aren’t we waiting on the Winx girls?” Crystal asked. Valkyrie shook her head.

            “Flora text me and said they were already at the stage helping Musa set up.” Valkyrie gave a smile, walking the path toward the stage. “I’m excited for her.”

            Crystal and Kota strolled beside her, arm in arm. “I am too. She rocked at the end of the year party.” Crystal admitted. “I mean… For a fairy who’s probably used to doing more pop numbers.” Valkyrie chuckled.

            “Musa’s actually into hip-hop and disco right now…” Valkyrie admitted. Kota laughed.

            “And who told you that, Flora?” Valkyrie flushed.

            “Why don’t you just can it?”

\----------------------------------------------

 

            Stella was fussing over Musa, working on the dark-haired fairy’s hair and make-up. “Stand still, Musa… Beauty takes time!” Stella argued.

            “I’m perfectly fine the way I am, Stella. Back off.” Musa tried to shoo her off. Bloom got in between them, making them give the other space.

            “Musa is fine, Stella… And Musa, she was just trying to help.” Bloom tried. Valkyrie shook her head, leaning against Flora a bit.

            She’d helped Flora decorate the stage with fresh Siren Blooms from Musa’s realm of Melody and was relaxing a bit before the concert.

            Crystal and Kota had decided to go play a few of the festival games before the concert started, hoping to win the other a few prizes.

            Tecna walked over to Flora and Valkyrie, sitting beside them. “I wish the boys would hurry… Musa will be crushed if they’re late.”

            “I’m sure they’ll be here soon… They were probably needed by Codatorta.” Flora offered.

            “We were.” A familiar voice called. Sky and the rest of the specialists were walking over. Bloom grinned, flouncing over to Sky and taking his hands.

            “I’m sure it was important.” Bloom grinned.

            “It was… We were having to put the dragons back into their stables…” Brandon told them, wrapping his arms around Stella.

            “I’m sure they needed a guiding hand.” Stella grinned, leaning into him.

            Riven walked over to Musa, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we knew this was majorly important, so we hurried over…” He gave a slight smile. “Make sure to rock the park.” Riven told Musa. She chuckled.

            “Oh I will.” She looked over to Valkyrie and winked. “Wanna do another death metal duet?” Valkyrie laughed, waving her hand and shaking her head.

            “Sorry… Singing and music are not my specialty.” Valkyrie told them, pausing. “My mother on the other hand has a secret talent for singing… Not that she’d ever admit it.”

            Tecna tilted her head. “Ms. Griffin? A singer?” Valkyrie laughed.

            “Yeah, I know. I thought that too, but hey… We all have our secret talents.” Valkyrie chuckled.

            “I know your cousin’s… Dragon-wrangling.” Timmy shook his head. “She and Saladin’s nephew make a great team when it comes to the dragons.” Valkyrie smirked.

            “Awww… Isn’t that lovely?” She winced when she felt an elbow. “Flora…” She whined.

            “Be nice to your cousin…. She’s so sweet.” Flora chastised. Valkyrie pouted, leaning into the fairy.

            “Fine… I’ll be good.”

            “That’ll be the day.” Crystal teased, walking over, hand-in-hand with Kota. Kota was carrying an overly large bear in his other arm, chuckling.

            “Valkyrie? Good? Are we on film?” Kota teased. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

            Musa was blowing the audience away. Her music was wonderful and her voice was proud and melodious. It was stunning.

           Everyone was dancing, enjoying the songs. Flora wrapped her arms around Valkyrie from behind the witch, getting them to sway. “I was thinking… During her intermission… We could ride a few rides?” She whispered in Valkyrie’s ears. Valkyrie grinned, pushing her glasses up.

           “Perfect.” She turned around to face Flora, wrapping her arms around the fairy. “Now though, why don’t we dance?” She grinned, standing on her tip-toes to kiss the fairy.

           “Just follow my lead.” Flora let her hands drop of Valkyrie’s hips, swaying in time with Musa’s voice.

           They twirled a bit in the crowd, laughing and joking as they danced. Flora dipped Valkyrie, making the witch flush and smile, heat pooling as she was brought back up and twirled. “You’re getting so much better at dancing.” Flora praised and Valkyrie nearly keened.

           “Well, I do like to impress.” Valkyrie smiled, kissing Flora softly as the song ended.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

           The Ferris Wheel wasn’t a ride Valkyrie normally rode. Normally it was the roller coasters or the other fast rides… But Flora had quickly realized that if she wanted something from Valkyrie, all she had to do was give her a look.

           “Look, you can see all of Magix from up here.” Flora gestured. “I can see the spirals of Cloud Tower and the flags of Alfea…” She leaned against Valkyrie. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

           “It is…” Valkyrie kissed Flora. “But I can think of better views.” Flora flushed, hiding her face a bit.

           “Flattery will get you everywhere, Valkyrie…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

           Musa was back on stage, this time with Stella as an accomplice. The girls danced and sang as if their lives depended on it.

           Everyone was cheering, dancing around.

           Flora and Valkyrie were at the back, watching the crowd fawn and dance over the girls on stage. Bloom and Sky were enjoying a dance all their own and Timmy and Tecna were making sure the sound systems were running right.

           Crystal and Kota were dancing around, enjoying the day. Flora grinned, wrapping her arms around Valkyrie.

           “This is the best way to end a summer.”

           “It really is…” Valkyrie leaned into Flora. “I just hope this year is going to be better than last year was.” Flora kissed her cheek.

           “It will be. I can feel it.” Flora told her. Valkyrie smiled, closing her eyes.

           “I hope so. I really hope so.”


End file.
